


Всегда таким был

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: По заявке на кинк-фесте: "Гермафродит Баки или ЗС. Секс вагинально и анально поочередно."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Всегда таким был

Стиву никогда не позволяют остаться на ночь. Шептаться до утра, листать старые, рассыпающиеся в руках комиксы, светить фонариком в окна соседей — он знает, это может быть весело. Но в семье Барнсов свои правила.

Это ничего. Ему все равно требуется больше лекарств, чтобы спать в чужом месте. Больше, чем может вместить прикроватная тумбочка.

— До завтра, — говорит Баки, проводив его до дверей.

Мама Стива на дежурстве, так что он заходит в темную квартиру и садится на подоконник, смотрит вниз в окно. Одинокая фигурка Баки уходит прочь.

***

Они делятся всеми секретами друг с другом, но этот секрет Баки хранит очень долго.

Им двенадцать, и маленькая Бекки Барнс обнимает Стива за шею, шепчет доверчиво: «Баки странный, но об этом нельзя никому рассказывать».

«Я странный тоже», — отвечает Стив с усмешкой.

Им пятнадцать, и девчонка из параллельного класса передает Баки любовную записочку. Баки швыряет записку в лужу.

«Этого еще не хватало!»

Им шестнадцать, и они дерутся с парнями за доками. Стив дерется яростно, и Баки тоже. Они возвращаются домой, в пустую квартиру Стива, и помогают друг другу смыть кровь. Когда Стив снимает штаны и рубашку, Баки опускает глаза.

Им семнадцать, и Баки идет на свидание, но Стив обязательно должен пойти тоже — и конечно, это не свидание, а катастрофа.

Девушки с ума сходят от Баки. Говорят, он настоящий джентльмен и никогда не переходит границ.

Стив слышал пару сальных шуток от Баки, но вряд ли Баки сам находит их смешными. Когда Стив приносит домой грязный журнал, обернутый в папиросную бумагу, Баки даже не хочет смотреть.

«Чего я там не видел?» — но Стиву кажется, он врет. Ничего он не видел.

Стиву кажется, Баки вообще не нравятся девушки.

***

Когда Баки приходит повестка, он становится тихим и мрачным.

Стив тоже: ему отказали уже трижды, но он не оставит попыток.

Когда Баки приходит повестка, они напиваются.

— Не хочу проходить медкомиссию, — тихо говорит Баки, когда бутылка почти пустая.

— Тебе-то что переживать о врачах? — резко отвечает Стив.

***

В ту ночь Баки рассказывает.

Стив все не может в голове уложить то, что слышит. Но вместе с тем, это все объясняет.

— Покажи, — просит он заплетающимся языком, звучит смелее, чем ощущается, но Баки вскидывает на него злые глаза.

— Стив, не дури, — отчаянно говорит Баки, и его кулаки сжимаются.

— Я не буду смеяться, — обещает Стив, и в следующий момент падает, схватившись за нос.

— А тут и не над чем смеяться, — говорит Баки хрипло, стоя над ним, и это первый раз, когда они дерутся.

У Стива нос в два раза больше положенного, когда он ждет на следующий день, прислонившись к стене. Баки выходит из серого здания, переходит дорогу, сунув руки в карманы штанов. У него синяк на челюсти и губа разбита.

— Ну что? — говорит Стив, стоит Баки подойти ближе.

Баки хватается за его плечи, словно утопленник.

***

Стив думает: может, оно и к лучшему — если Баки не возьмут. Останутся в тылу и будут помогать стране, как смогут.

Но похоже, страна нуждается в каждом своем солдате.

В каждом, кроме Стива.

***

Когда Стив находит Баки, тот едва может сфокусировать взгляд. Огромный серый стол заляпан кровью и другими пятнами, грудь Баки судорожно вздымается и опускается. Стив протягивает к нему руки, и Баки вздрагивает на секунду, и это как удар.

Но потом Баки хмурится, глядя на Стива, и разлепляет губы.

— Кажется, ты был меньше...

Стив помогает Баки одеться и ведет его прочь.

***

Похоже, что все Коммандос знают, но никто никогда не выдает секрета.

Даже много лет спустя, даже в своих мемуарах и интервью, даже когда тема «Зимнего Солдата» становится вдруг сенсацией, и все издания обсуждают нелепые, несуразные сплетни, придумывают все новые и новые детали, правда не раскрывается.

***

Они живут в маленькой светлой квартире с видом на парк.

Тони купил ее и занимается всеми счетами, он же распорядился, как все внутри обставить, и Стив благодарен, хотя никогда не признается. В коридоре, например, огромный ретро-плакат Капитана Америки, еще тех времен, когда он выступал с кордебалетом. Этот плакат, кажется, приклеен к стене намертво. Но он же, кажется, единственная вещь, которая заставляет Баки слегка изогнуть губы.

Еще не улыбка, но уже близко к победе.

Баки подолгу зависает, глядя куда-то в пустоту, и вид у него при этом самый сумасшедший. Это ничего, думает Стив. Он все равно счастлив. У него очень низкие стандарты теперь.

В плохие дни Баки забывает, как обслуживать себя. Он стоит, опустив руки, и вода с волос капает на пол, и Стив стучит в дверь ванной комнаты, а потом заходит внутрь. Он заворачивает Баки в полотенце, и тот моргает, глядя Стиву поверх плеча.

— Я забыл, — тихо говорит он, и Стив отвечает:

— Ничего, приятель. Это ничего.

В хорошие дни Баки вытягивается на диване, положив голову Стиву на колени, мешает ему рисовать, комментирует дурацкие телешоу и потом засыпает, свесив железную руку до самого пола. У Стива затекают колени, но это тоже ничего.

***

Все думают, у них был роман до войны или что-то вроде. Люди теперь помешаны на сексе, так что Стив встречает много историй в Сети, историй про него — и Баки.

Но когда это на самом деле случается, это случается впервые, и Стиву так страшно, словно у него снова астма, и он забыл свой ингалятор.

Баки целует его, медленно и упорно расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, «дедовской рубашке», как говорит Сэм. Баки раздраженно отбрасывает с лица волосы, когда они мешают, и склоняется над грудью Стива, чтобы облизать его левый сосок, и Стив сжимает покрывало на кровати, чтобы не сломать ничего случайно.

Баки выглядит таким решительным и смелым, и голодным, и напуганным, и злым, и Стив тоже чувствует все это, все вместе.

Между ног у Баки так мокро и мягко, и Баки издает дрожащий, тихий стон, когда Стив касается его там, гладит пальцем, пробирается между нежными складками, потирает клитор, снова и снова, пока Баки не хнычет, и его член сочится смазкой, прижатый к животу, напряженный так сильно. Пальцы Стива совсем скользкие, когда он спускается ниже, между ягодиц, и проникает внутрь.

Баки ласкает его член, пока Стив пытается растянуть его как следует, и это подлый прием. Они все время отвлекаются, сталкиваются руками, лбами, Стив сердито хмурится, а Баки ухмыляется во весь рот, но улыбка исчезает, когда Стив находит нужное местечко там, внутри, и потирает простату.

— Черт возьми, Роджерс, — стонет Баки жалобно и сердито, и Стив отвечает:

— Я могу так весь день.

***

Психотерапия помогает, по крайней мере, так кажется, но однажды Баки просыпается среди ночи и бесшумно скатывается с кровати, сразу в боевую стойку, и Стив сонно зажигает лампу на тумбочке — и лицо Баки сплошь тени и слезы.

Они выходят на улицу, потому что оставаться в четырех стенах невозможно. Идут через темный парк, к мерцающей воде, где плавают уточки.

— Я все думаю, Стив, — медленно говорит Баки, спрятав руки в карманах куртки, — думаю, случилось бы это со мной, если бы не... Если б я был нормальным.

— Ты нормальный, — лжет Стив, не задумавшись, и Баки привычно пропускает это мимо ушей.

— Может, потому они и выбрали меня, — продолжает он, его глаза лихорадочно блестят, так же, как поверхность воды, так же, как ночное небо. — Знаешь, остальные парни не выдержали, когда им ввели сыворотку. Но я... наверное, поэтому я выжил, со мной сразу было что-то неправильно, и они решили это использовать.

— В тебе нет ничего неправильного, — отвечает Стив, упрямо склонив голову. — Как по мне, ты идеальный.

— Ты всегда был чокнутым, Роджерс, — смеется Баки, пихнув его плечом.

***

Стив входит в Баки, медленно, осторожно. Опускается между раскинутых ног, и его член стиснут так крепко, что Стив забывает дышать. Баки скребет его спину, хватается за бицепсы, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, грубовато притягивая к себе, еще ближе. И Стив движется, все быстрее и быстрее, а потом опускает руку между ними, чтобы обхватить твердый, тяжелый член, а потом прижать всю большую ладонь к горячим, скользким губам.

Баки стонет, содрогаясь, его член выстреливает белесой струей, и снова, когда Стив проводит рукой, и еще, и Баки, измученный, обмякает. Стив дает ему немного времени, прежде чем вынуть член, а затем он касается щеки Баки и спрашивает одними губами:

— Можно?

Баки опускает руку и направляет его, и Стив входит снова, теперь уже иначе, и чувствует шелковистую мягкость, жар, пульсацию, все вместе, он снова движется, мелкими маленькими толчками, скорее дразня, пока Баки переводит дыхание. Но в какой-то момент толчки становятся глубже и сильнее, и Баки скользит ладонью по груди Стива, царапает его сосок, гладит живот, а потом гладит себя, свой член, медленно твердеющий снова.

Они глядят друг другу в глаза всю дорогу, как какие-то сентиментальные болваны, но Стив ни за что бы не пропустил ни единой секунды, больше никогда.

Он замечает тот момент, когда зрачки Баки затапливают почти всю радужку, и губы изгибаются в удивленной, нахальной усмешке, и Стив повторяет те же движения снова и снова, пока Баки не содрогается под ним, так сильно и резко, что Стив на секунду пугается.

Сразу после этого терпеть уже невозможно, и Стив отрывисто, резко двигает бедрами, пока Баки сжимает его задницу своей холодной рукой, а потом падает на Баки сверху, и тот смеется ему в ухо.

— Давай, слезай, громила... помню те светлые времена, когда ты был меньше... — говорит он, его голос все еще немного хриплый, но ласковый, и Стив закрывает глаза.

— Дай мне минутку, — просит он, распластавшись по Баки, прежде чем заснуть.

***

Конечно, знает Пеппер, и Тони, и мед.персонал в Башне Старка, возможно, знает Наташа, но по ней никогда наверняка не скажешь, и кто-то из техников, хотя большая часть из них мертвы, а те, что уцелели и скрываются, вряд ли станут болтать; и точно знает Сэм, потому что они с Баки странным образом сдружились, и еще несколько людей в интернете, с которыми Баки вел анонимную переписку, когда открыл для себя форумы и прочее.

— Представляешь, есть и другие такие же, — ошарашенно сообщает Баки ранним утром, сидя голым в постели, с ноутбуком Стива, и Стив зевает в подушку.

— Вот уж не думаю, что они такие же, — бормочет Стив, и Баки издает неопределенный звук, соглашаясь, и думает он, возможно, о своей железной руке, семидесятилетних пытках и убийствах, суперспособностях или чем-то еще, но Стив думает о другом.

Он думает, что нет на свете такого человека, как Баки.

Другого такого же.

Идеального.


End file.
